


Glowing Lights in the Void

by Babe_Chan



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Genderfluid Reader, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea what I'm doing, I tried to keep the reader as genderfluid as possible, Multi, Possible Romance, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?, i had a mighty need for this, there's not that many reader ones in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider has taken a small interest in you, namely because of how easily got along with Corvo, but also for the reason of fascination with the sea on top of being a hired assassin to help the cause.<br/>Just what does The Outsider have in store for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small series I'm working on in between Disruption of Reality.

"Thank you, Samuel, for all that you've done for us." You flashed a small smile as the boat drew near where your fellow Loyalists resided. "I...we would have never made it this far without you."

"Think nothing of it." Samuel gave a small chuckle, he was like a father in your eyes, and smiled softly. "I should be the one thanking you both."

Corvo gave a small grunt as he nodded, his way of saying 'We owe you big time', and glanced at you with worry though it could not been seen with his mask on. So he placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump slightly, before you placed your hand over his while your other hand held your mask.

"Thank you as well, Corvo, I doubt I would have made it this far without your help either." You flashed him soft smile, giving his hand a small squeeze, and noticed you were nearing the hideout. "Looks like we're almost ho...back to the base."

Corvo stepped out of the boat first, offered his hand to you that had been on your shoulder, while Samuel gave you both a teasing smirk. You take his hand, he pulled you onto land with ease, then you looked at him before yawning loudly and turning red with embarrassment.

"Get some rest you two," Samuel ordered in a fatherly fashion and smiled at you both. "You've both had a long day after all."

 

You give Samuel a small nod as Corvo and yourself walk to place you've been residing in for awhile now, you called it the 'Loyalist hive' whenever you were talking with Corvo, and he found it slightly amusing.

Corvo and yours' relationship was awkward at first, you both barely spoke to one another unless necessary, but soon you both found you had quite a bit in common; you were both bodyguards until unfortunate events occurred, similar fighting styles to an extent, the love for rotten pairs, similar tastes in humor, the need to protect others, and the adoration you both held for Emily.

In fact the only reason you two even got to know each other better was because of the sweet little girl, she just had a knack for bringing people together, and had you two play games with her when you had downtime. Emily also had a knack for making you both act like dotting parents over her, asking her how things are and if she needs anything, and at the same time she was like a best friend.

 

You couldn't help but smile fondly at the thought of Emily and Corvo as you slowly trudged your way to the stairs, well that was until a throbbing pain began to make your head spin resulting in you collapsing at the foot of the stairs, and soon the world around you fading to black as the sound of people calling your name.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Outsider have a little heart to heart and you receive a two gifts.  
> Song you sing is to the tune of Drunkin' Whaler/Sailor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so much longer than the first one...goodness.
> 
> Edit: I had to rewrite this chapter, I wasn't happy with how it was going and it didn't make sense to be honest.
> 
> So the Outsider only gives you one gift for reasons that'll make sense later on.

Floating in the abyss, feeling the cool sensations on your skin that reminded you of water, and the soft calls of whales filled your ears.

Opening your eyes slowly you find yourself underwater, well what you thought was underwater since you were still dry, and could breathe easily amongst the briny blue and its inhabitants.

In all your years of life you had never seen so much life thriving in the water, it was a surreal feeling for you, and you looked around to find a man looking at you slightly amused.

 

He was a plain-looking young man, looked to be your age or a few years older, with short brown hair that looked slightly messy, and black eyes.

Dressed in a brown coat, blue pants and black boots, overall very plain aside from the floating part that is.

Yet there was still something charming about him, something captivatingly different and unique, that made you want to know more about him.

 

"Well it seems your awake." His voice held a slight indifferent nature in it. "Now you are probably wondering where you are and who I am, correct?"

"Mhm." You gave a nod and soon the world around you change into a void with various buildings. "Whoa...cool..."

"Anyway...you're in the Void, my domain if you will." He began as he watched you look around. "And I have many names, most call me The Outsider."

"Oh I've heard about you, my mom used to tell me stories about you before I went to sleep every night." You smile softly at the memory before frowning. "Can I ask was that was before...the whole being in the sea thing?"

"Just a hallucination, a dream, I assure you." The Outsider gave a bored hum as he floated right in front of you. "Well then [Name] can you guess why you're here, in my world?"

"Makes sense...did hit my hard when I fainted..." You trail off with a weak laugh and looked at the black eyed male. "No clue...mean I'm pretty plain...sure I'm an assassin but that's all."

"You've captured my interest, not many can do that." Outsider explained as he eyed you with small smirk. "As for being plain, I wouldn't have brought you here if that was true."

"Well I'm honored...I guess?" You rub the back of your neck with a weak smile before blushing. "Thank you, Outsider...not everyday I'm complimented by a god of sorts."

"Naturally you should be." He gave dismissive wave of his hand. "On to more important matters, since you've caught my interest I shall give you a gift."

"If you say so." You really weren't sure how you were supposed to feel about all this. "Oh there's no need for that, I mean you shouldn't waste a gift on me."

"Nonsense, this gift will aid you." He extended his hand and small charm appeared, it looked like it was made out of whale bone, before glancing at you. "Wear this at all times and in your time of need it shall prove useful."

"You're not taking no for an answer are you?" You looked at the charm then to him and back to the charm. "What does it do?"

"You would be correct, [Name]." The black eyed male smirked slightly before placing the charm in your hand. "All in good time."

"If you say so..." You trailed off as you examined the charm, it had carvings on it, and noted you could just wear it like a necklace. "I'll wear since you're so keen on the idea of it all."

"Good, now for your second gift." Outsider caressed you cheek, though seemed a busy examining your face up closely, and gave a smirk. "I'll give you something very unique, close your eyes."

 

You thought about protesting but then again he was a god sooo that might have been a bad idea. Closing your eyes you felt something ghosted over your lips, making you gasp as the touch before feeling Outsider's hand leave your cheek.

Several moments passed as you knitted your brows in confusion before slowly opening your eyes to see Outsider was still floating in front of you now with his arms crossed and with an indifferent expression.

 

"Consider it a gesture of good luck." The Outsider gave a shrug as he explained to you. "It's time for you to wake up."

"What the hell is supposed to mean!? You just kissed me, I don't even know you!" You managed to get out before shot up from your bed to see you were in your room. "What...it was just a dream."

"[Name] you're awake!" Emily climbed on the bed and hugged your torso tightly. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

"Hey dear, didn't mean to scare you guys. How long was I out?" You ruffle her black hair before hugging her back. "Where's Corvo? I need to talk with him."

"For two days, Corvo was afraid you caught some illness." Emily gave a small pout and laid her head on your chest. "He ran out just a bit ago...he should be back soon."

"That long, goodness!" You laugh as you ran your fingers through Emily's soft hair. "I'm fine...I just pushed myself too hard but it's fine and so am I."

 

You glanced at the doorway to find Corvo and let a small scream out before laughing. Emily looked over her shoulder to see what scared you and saw it was Corvo,  letting you go and ran over to hug Corvo.

 

"Look [Name's] all better, see?" She dragged the unmasked man over to the bed and was jumping on the balls of her feet. "[Name] wasn't sick at all, just tired! I'm going to tell the others that you're okay, bye Corvo and [Name]!"

"Mornin' Corvo...sorry for scaring you guys." You rubbed your eyes childishly with a yawn. "Especially you...Emily told me you feared I caught an illness but I was just exhausted that's all."

"...[Name]." Corvo's voice was gravelly yet smooth, he sat on the bed with a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "I was scared I lost you..."

"It'll take more than some illness to take me out." You placed a hand on his shoulder and flashed a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere...gotta look out for you."

"Still why didn't you tell me you were exhausted?" Corvo looked like a kicked puppy and placed a hand on your knee. "Please don't...I don't think Emily or I could handle loosing someone again."

"Corvo...I won't leave Emily or you unless you want me to." You sat on the edge of the bed next to him, leaning a little on him, and took his hand in yours. "I promise you on everything I stand for I will never leave you two until you tell me to leave or the day I die."

"Thank you..." The blue eyed male sighed softly and looked at his lap. "I don't think either of us want you to leave."

"Well then I won't leave." You laughed a little and rest your head on his shoulder. "And you're welcome...come on the others are gonna wonder what's keeping us."

 

Corvo gave a small grunt as you stood up slowly, nearly falling if Corvo hadn't been there, and leaned on him as you both leave your room to the pub below. You'd ask him if he knew anything about the Outsider once you reassured everyone that you were fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Imma guess that some of you might be a tad confused the second gift is the gift of song per se...later on it'll be explained, also Outsider did smooch you to give you the gift.
> 
> Edit: The Outsider did give you a kiss but it's not for anything special, he just told you that because he does what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooo what's gonna happen next~? Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
